Un pendu sur ma feuille
by Amy W.Key
Summary: Recueil de ficlets écrites lors de mes cours, quand je m'ennuie. Tous pairings et tous thèmes sur demande des lectrices ! Ou comment, parfois, les cours peuvent devenir fichtrement intéressant, quand les persos d'Harry Potter s'en mêlent. (Les mains characters indiqués sous la fic changeront à chaque drabble publié.)
1. Dépoussiérage

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de J.K Rowling ne sont pas à moi, seule ma connerie m'appartient._

_**Thème :**__ "moi je veux un dépoussiérage du couple Hermione-Krum !" donné par Giselle ._

_**Pairing :**__ Hermione G & Viktor K._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ à l'intention de Giselle Levy. Parce qu'il faut bien occuper les cours d'allemand ! Ces quelques textes, qui relèveraient de la ficlet je pense, sont écrit lors de cours où je m'ennuie royalement, d'où le titre du recueil "un pendu sur ma feuille". Giselle Levy, correspondante spécialiasée ès échanges intercours, me refile des couples, des mots, des thèmes, et moi, j'en fais n'importe quoi. _

_Si vous vous voulez vous aussi me faire écrire des trucs étranges, faites vous plasir, c'est dans les **reviews** que ça se passe ! J'accepte, pour ces ficlets, absolument tous les couples, tous les thèmes, toutes les consignes loufoques que vous pouvez imaginer !_

* * *

**.  
**

**DÉPOUSSIÉRAGE**

**.  
**

* * *

- Herrr-mignonne, je peux savoirrr ce que tu fais ?

Krum s'appuya nonchalemment contre l'embrasure de la porte, observant sa femme s'affairer dans le salon, une expression sincèrement incrédule gravée sur le visage.

- Ça se voit, Viktor, enfin ! Je fais le ménage ! répondit-elle en agitant son balai sous son nez.

Un peu – beaucoup – de poussière s'en dégagea.

- Mais, Herrrmione, tu es une sorrrcière…

- Je suis au courant oui, mais tout ce ménage m'aide à m'éclaircir les idées !  
Viktor semblait totalement perdu alors que son aimée entreprenait le dépoussiérage du moindre recoin de la pièce avec entrain, un air très concentré sur le visage.

- Herrrmione…

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est mon Eclair de Foudre… C'est _mon balai_ que tu tiens là.

* * *

_Bwahahaha c'était le navet du jour !_

_N'hésitez à proposer couples et thèmes !_

**_SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !_**

_A très vite pour de nouvelles bêtises (genre... à la fin de la semaine ? Demain ? à vous de choisir)  
_

_Amy  
_


	2. En quatrième année

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de J.K Rowling ne sont pas à moi, seule ma connerie m'appartient._

_**Mots imposés :**__ Sombral, chaussette, vernis, Strutoscope, cristal, télécospe, écharpe._

_**Pairing :**__ Draco Malefoy et Luna Lovegood_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ à l'intention de Giselle Levy. Encore elle ! Parce qu'il faut bien occuper les cours, non plus d'allemand, mais d'économie cette fois !_

_Cet OS est plus mignon, et surement moins drôle que le précédent, mais je trouve qu'il colle bien =) _

_**RàR Nara17 :** mais pas de souci, je peux même faire sur les deux si tu veux =) Je suis ravie de te remonter le moral ! J'espèce que ce Drabble te plaira tout autant !  
_

* * *

**.**

**EN QUATRIÈME ANNÉE**

**.  
**

* * *

- Tu as un Joncheruine au dessus de la tête.

La voix de Luna se perdait dans son énorme écharpe en laine bleue, au couleur de Serdaigle. Une de ses boules d'oreilles en radis dépassait en lui déformant étrangement le lobe de l'oreille. Draco leva les yeux, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et haussa un sourcil étonné.  
- Je ne voix rien.

- Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas, rétorqua Luna de sa voix chantante. Tu dois être typiquement le genre à ne croire que ce qu'il voit. Je suis sûre que tu ne crois même pas aux Sombrals…

Le jeune homme était totalement perdu.

- Un quoi ?

Il dévisageait Luna comme si elle était folle. Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Je le savais, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Elle riva son regard à lui, et Draco détourna aussitôt le sien. Il chercha un point d'ancrage, ne parvint qu'à se focaliser sur les mains délicates de Luna Lovegood qui semblaient danser devant elle, inconsciente de grâce et de fragilité. Il remarque que chacun de ses doigts arborait un vernis d'une couleur différent, et cela lui réchauffa étrangement le cœur.

- Euh… Le professeur Sinistra m'a transmis le télescope que tu avais oublié en haut de la Tour d'astronomie, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant le petit objet de cuivre sans oser la regarde

Aussitôt, un abominable sifflement résonna dans le couloir, en provenance du sac de la jeune fille. Luna se précipita pour fouiller dans son étrange besace en toile jaune et en sortit une vieille chaussette râpée, semblable à celles que pouvait porter Dobby les jours de fêtes.

Elle la renversa et un petit Strutoscope en cristal lui tomba dans la paume, sifflant et tournoyant sans discontinuer.

- Il dit que tu mens, déclara très sérieusement la petite blonde en le dévisageant.

Et pour la première fois, Draco Malefoy se sentit ridicule.

Ridicule et affreusement gêné.

Mais le regard scrutateur et visiblement contrarié de Luna le décida. Il n'aimait pas cet air sérieux, trop triste, qui se peignait sur son visage. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait la voir. Il la désirait loufoque et cocasse, avec cette expression mi-rêveuse mi-absente qui lui allait si bien.

Il prit son courage à deux mains dans l'espoir de voir renaître ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, auréolé de folie douce. Il avait terriblement besoin de l'originalité vaporeuse de Luna dans son quotidien rigide.

- Luna, est-ce que tu veux venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?

* * *

_Un petit OS tout mignon sur un couple pas toujours très exploité !_

_N'hésitez à proposer couples et thèmes !_

**_SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !_**

_Amy_**_  
_**


	3. Halloween

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de J.K Rowling ne sont pas à moi, seule ma connerie m'appartient._

_**Thème :**__ Halloween et rouge à lèvres._

_**Pairing :**__ Parvati P. et Lavande B._

_Rated : M. Pour une raison mystérieuse, hier j'étais incapable d'écrire en dessous de ce rating !  
_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Giselle Levy AGAIN ! Cours de... euh ? Anglais ! Ouais, voilà, anglais. C'est vraiment nul l'anglais. Vous saviez, vous, qu'en fait, les noms des meubles IKEA avaient un sens ? _

_Si vous vous voulez vous aussi me faire écrire des trucs étranges, faites vous plasir, c'est dans les **reviews** que ça se passe ! J'accepte, pour ces ficlets, absolument tous les couples, tous les thèmes, toutes les consignes loufoques que vous pouvez imaginer !_

* * *

**.  
**

**HALLOWEEN**

**.**

* * *

- Parvati, ma chérie, tu n'aurais pas vu mon rouge à lèvres ?

Ladite Parvati ajustait les plis de son costume de chat sur son corps souple. Elle lança un regard taquin par-dessus son épaule à sa petite amie en tenue de chasseuse de vampires. Elles se préparaient toutes deux à la formidable soirée d'Halloween organisée par Drago Malefoy pour l'anniversaire de la relation entre lui et son petit ami Harry Potter.

L'annonce avait fait tourner plus d'une tête. Le beau Draco, gay ? L'Elu, avec un fils de Mangemort ? Rita Skeeter en avait avalé sa Plume à Papote. Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux jeunes femmes comptaient sur cette soirée pour officialiser leur propre relation, qui durait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Au milieu de l'effervescence causée par le couple masculin, leur annonce resterait discrète et perçue uniquement par les plus proches de leurs amis.

- Parvatiiii ! Où as-tu mis mon rouge à lèvres ? Je sais que c'est toi ! Tes yeux et son sourire en coin te trahissent !

Lavande s'impatientait. Parvati réajusta sa perruque et avança vers sa petite amie en ondulant des hanches sensuellement. L'autre déglutit en découvrant que Parvati portait son collant brillant sans culotte. La ligne de sa fente humide se dessinait sous le tissu. La jeune Indienne esquissa un sourire et s'accrochant à son cou comme un chat affectueux, elle lui sussurra quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Il est là où j'ai très envie que tu viennes le chercher…

* * *

Comme dirait la vieille de l'étage du dessous : "mais c'est pornographique tout ça !".

Voilà, choquons des grands-mères et écrivons des Drabbles idiots =D

**SAUVEZ UNE FICTION LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW**

Amy.


	4. L'arcade

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur & thème :**__ Défi (encore) pour Giselle C. Levy. Parce qu'encore une fois, les cours, faut bien les occuper ! Les personnages m'ont été imposés et je devais faire du « trash ». En fait je suis restée super soft, mais l'ambiance reste un peu triste. _

_**Pairing :**__ Lucius M. & Bellatrix B. avec l'aimable participation de Sirius B. et Severus R._

_**Rated :**__ M (un jour, je comprendrais pourquoi je suis incapable de faire moins !)_

* * *

**.**

**L'ARCADE**

**.**

* * *

- Ma très chère cousine est-elle au courant de la trahison de sa propre sœur ? susurra Sirius à l'oreille de Bellatrix alors qu'il se jetait sur elle pour éviter un sort.

Le visage de Bellatrix se crispa de rage, déformant davantage encore ses traits tirés par la folie et son long séjour à Azkaban.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! hurla-t-elle en projetant un sort.

Sirius l'évita. Il savait déjà qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Sa cousine connaissait des sorts si obscurs et si puissants qu'il se sentait comme un chaton poursuivant un rat plus gros que lui – et infiniment plus dangereux. Il était condamné mais il voulait appliquer, dans l'esprit de son odieuse parente, le plus de doutes, le plus de douleurs possibles, qu'elle souffre à son tour et qu'elle finisse par payer pour chacun de ses actes.

Il éclata d'un grand rire, pour se moquer d'elle, pour lui faire mal, pour qu'elle sache que tous ici connaissait la vérité. Il avait cruellement conscience de signer son propre arrêt de mort.

Bellatrix hurla quelque chose et un grand éclair de lumière rouge l'aveugla tandis qu'il trébuchait sur le marbre de la grande arcade et tombait en arrière.

- Narcissa sait-elle que tu baises son mari ?

- TU NE SAIS RIEN !

Sirius sentit le vide avant la douleur.

- Severus… m'a tout raconté.

Il saisit au vol le regard paniqué qu'échangeaient Lucius et Bellatrix, puis il attrapa l'horreur, la surprise, sur les visages détruits de Remus et Harry, qui le regardaient tomber, sous le choc, incapables de bouger.

Ses propres mots résonnaient encore sous son crâne.

Le sourire de Bellatrix était presque triomphant, dément, et lui tordait la bouche, alors qu'elle comprenait finalement qu'elle avait gagné, et qu'il allait mourir.

Puis la souffrance explosa, rouge et noire, l'odieux visage de sa cousine se disloqua et il sut qu'il était mort avant même que le voile n'engloutisse son corps.

* * *

_Ben en fait, j'avais pas écrit ça comme ça. Y'avait toute une suite, et puis, finalement, à la relecture, je trouvais ça plus juste ainsi, avec juste des indices et une réinterprétation de la mort de Sirius. Déconnez pas, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant ! La mort de Sirius est le truc qui m'a le plus touchée dans Harry Potter. Ça doit être parce que c'est mon personnage préféré !_

_Bref, au vu du principe de ce recueil, je préférais garder la version courte…_

_**SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**_

_Amy (qui pleure sur ses propres écrits et veut ressusciter Sirius.)_


	5. Canapé vert

_**Pairing :**__ Ron W. et Pansy P., demandé par Lily Evans_

_**Rating : K**__. Sérieusement, ça s'applaudit s'il vous plaît._

_**Thème :**__ Canapé Vert, donné par mon père qui passait par là._

_Bon bah, on en a fait ce qu'on a pu hein ! Les cours de droit, c'est super intéressant, mais pas avec mon prof. Alors on écrit =D_

_C'est les vacances, alors la publication de ces Drabbles va être réduite jusqu'à la rentrée, déjà parce que je pars en vacances, ensuite parce que je vais en profiter pour travailler des textes plus sérieux !_

* * *

**.**

**CANAPÉ VERT**

**.**

* * *

- Ron, je _déteste_ ce canapé !

- Mais c'est un cadeau de ma mère !

- Mon chéri, crois-moi, si on se fiait aux goûts de ta mère en matière d'esthétisme, on aurait dû repeindre la cuisine en _orange et violet_.

Ron marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe rousse, qui ressemblait vaguement à moi « et alors moi j'aime bien le orange… ».

- Ron ? S'il te plaît ! Je ne veux plus voir cette ordure dans mon salon !

- C'est un cadeau de mariage !

- C'était il y a dix ans !

- Sa valeur sentimentale n'a pas changée !

- Il est moche, râpé et on a perdu un accoudoir dans une de tes ridicules bagarres avec Draco !

- Pansy, il m'avait provoqué !

- Ça fait _trente ans_ qu'il te provoque Ronald !

- Ne recommence pas à le défendre !

- C'est mon ami, et je te rappelle, au cas où, qu'il est accessoirement marié à TA meilleure amie !

- Je suis sûr que ça aussi c'était pour me provoquer, bouda Ron avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

- Oh oui, le monde entier est contre toi, ricana Pansy en plissant le nez.

- Parfaitement ! Et toi avec ! Tu veux jeter le canapé de mes parents…

- Ron ne soit pas ridicule. Soit je le brûle avec ton accord, soit je le brûle avec ton _postérieur _dessus.

- Mais je croyais que tu aimais bien cette couleur !

- Ron, ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose est _vert _que je suis obligée de l'aimer !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris quand j'ai épousé une Serpentard, hein ? grogna Ron, désespéré.

- Ça fait vingt ans qu'on a quitté Poudlard, alors arrêter avec tes conneries de Maison. Et en parlant de maison, je te laisse exactement _trois minutes _pour dégager ce truc de la nôtre.

* * *

_J'use et abuse de l'italique._

_Alors vous pensez quoi de ce couple ? Moi il m'aura bien fait rire en tout. J'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu pousser Ron et Pansy dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Peut-être que l'idée est à exploiter !_

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_**SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**__  
(ça en deviendrait presque redondant, à force :p)_

_Amy._


	6. Psychorigidité

_**Pairing :**__ Fred et Georges Weasley, pour Nara17 !_

_**Thème :**__ Psychorigidité, donné par Lalou, ma pote d'amphi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Cette fois, j'ai mis à profit le droit ! Merci à Nara17 pour les personnages, et pas merci à Lalou pour le thème xD J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu… u_u._

_Je remarque que les ficlets de ce recueil sont totalement inégales, en terme de sujets, de style, de rating… Pardon !_

_Ici, nous allons apprendre pourquoi Fred et Georges ont décidé de rendre dingues leurs pauvres mamans._

* * *

**.**

**PSYCHORIGIDITÉ**

**.**

- Gred, nous avons un problème, dit Georges.

- Je sais Forges, j'ai remarqué, approuva Fred en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

- Elle est comme ça depuis le départ de Charlie. On dirait qu'on lui a arraché un bras.

Les jumeaux s'assirent sur le lit de l'un d'entre eux – lequel ? Ils s'y perdaient parfois eux-mêmes.

- Regarde, mes deux chaussettes sont identiques !

- J'ai un T-shirt neuf !

- Elle a passé la journée d'hier à trier les fourchettes par taille, alliage et nombre de dents…

- Elle a repassé mon _caleçon_ !

- Mon dieu, c'est la fin.

Le ton était dramatique.

- Gred, je crois que les grands moyens s'impose.

- Cela me semble indispensable en effet.

- Il est de notre devoir de fils de lui venir en aide !

- C'est par le rire que nous vaincrons !

- Le crois-tu vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Nous allons tellement l'énerver, à force, qu'elle sera bien obligée de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant cette étrange crise psychorigide qui nous arrache notre maman.

- J'approuve, frangin. Objectif : ramener ma maman.

- La rendre folle.

- La faire rire.

- On commence par quoi ?

* * *

_Et c'est ainsi que les jumeaux devinrent les plus redoutables inventeurs de farces et attrapes que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu. AHAHA._

_(moi je refuse la mort de Fred… Les jumeaux ne peuvent pas aller l'un sans l'autre, c'est impossible ! D'autres dans mon cas ?)_

_Sinon, j'ai un nouveau profil avec un interview dessus, et un sondage sur lequel voter !  
_

_J'ai aussi une page facebook !  
_

_Amy._


	7. Chasse aux sorcières

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur & thème :**__ Défi (encore) pour Giselle C. Levy. Alors cette fois, petite incursion chez les Serpentard et alors, là, ça se fête : un rating K ! Mon dieu mais où vais-je ?_

_Les cours d'anglais de cette rentrée ont été plus que prolifique. _

_Petite info pour les lectrices préférées : les défis de Gis' sont prioritaires dans les posts, dans la mesure où c'est la base de recueil et où ils s'imbriquent dans une logique de défis mutuels constants (je lui rends la pareil sur son propre recueil). Néanmoins, vos commandes sont bien en préparation, et je vais tâcher d'alterner les publications !_

_**Pairing :**__ Draco M. & Blaise Z._

_**Thème :**__ Salem._

_**Rated :**__ K. Faîtes péter le Champagne, c'est un ordre._

* * *

**.**

**LA CHASSE AUX SORCIERES**

**.**

* * *

- Blaaaiiiise ! J'en ai maaaarre.

- Dray, c'est au moins la cinquantième fois en une heure que je t'entends dire ça. Change un peu de disque tu veux ?

- Non mais cette fois c'est différent. J'en ai vraiment marre.

Blaise soupira et posa sa plume pour se frotter les yeux avec lassitude.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux que tu m'aides, bougonna Draco en faisant la moue.

Cette attitude, si différente de celle froide et hautaine qu'il arborait en dehors de la salle commune des Serpentard, eut raison des dernières réticences de Blaise. Quand Dray faisait cette tête, il comprenait pourquoi il craquait autant pour lui…

Souriant, il s'approcha du blond et lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour l'attirer à lui avant de lui ébouriffer violemment les cheveux.

Draco cria, recula, râla pour la forme en réordonnant sa coiffure et cela rappela à Blaise pourquoi il n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Pourtant, il continua à sourire lorsque Draco hurla à l'attentat capillaire.

- Bon alors, mon petit Drakichou, dis-moi ce que tu ne comprends pas.

Heureusement pour Blaise, la salle commune était quasiment déserte à cette heure tardive, et seuls quelques cinquièmes années s'acharnaient encore sur les révisions des BUSE ou les dernières dissertations à rendre. Draco fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa copie d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Tu m'aides à terminer cette rédaction. Et si tu essayes encore une fois de m'appeler… comme tu viens de m'appeler, je te jure Blaise que je te plante sur un bûcher comme les sorcières de Salem au Moyen-Age !

* * *

_Mais quelle maestria les enfants ! o/_

_Je suis très fière de moi, oui, parfaitement, même si ce drabble est nul et ne raconte rien et bref. Draco et Blaise ? non je suis désolée, je suis une pro Théo/Blaise et Draco/Harry quitte à faire dans le yaoi, et sinon, je réserve Blaise à Hermione. _

_Amour à sens unique, quand tu nous broies le cœur ! C'est triste tout ça._

_Bon, une review et Blaise vous aide à faire votre prochain devoir ? _

_Amy._

_**PS : sinon mes cocottes, j'ai désormais une page Facebook « Amy » pour suivre toute mon actualité, et y'a un sondage tout chaud qui vous attend en haut de mon profil.**_

_**Sans parler de l'interview de Giselle Levy, évidemment. A double sens, l'interview.**_


	8. Full Moon

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Un petit machin écrit en quelque minute. J'ai eu l'idée dès que j'ai eu le thème et le pairing ! Un petit truc sans grand prétention. En fait, j'adore ces petits moments de vie à capter, entre les pages de JKR. C'est assez amusant à faire._

_**Pairing :**__ Lily E. et Sirius B., pour Lily Evans 2004_

_**Thème :**__ Pilosité. Remerciez encore une fois ma super-Lalou de poche !_

_**Rated :**__ K ! Parce que finalement, ces ficlets, c'est un peu comme une cure de réinsertion sociale !_

* * *

**.**

**FULL MOON**

**.**

- Sirius !

- Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- En tant que préfète, je me dois de te rappeler qu'il est interdit de sortir de la salle commune à cette heure-ci.

Sirius jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Derrière la forêt, le soleil se couchait déjà et la nuit tombait doucement. Bientôt, la pleine Lune allait se lever.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi, Evans ? Tu nous détestes tous.

Lily rougit.

- Remus est déjà préfet… Il connaît les règles, et s'il décide de les enfreindre, je ne suis pas responsable. Mais toi et James ! Vous avez fait perdre assez de points à Gryffondor !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Ça se voit dans tes yeux, Evans, y'a un truc que tu ne dis pas.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Maudit soit les Black et leurs capacités à discerner les mensonges ! Elle se demanda ce que Sirius en penserait, lorsqu'il saurait que…

- Je suis au courant pour Remus, murmura-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le beau visage du Gryffondor perdit toute couleur.

- Je veux dire… pour toi et lui… enfin…

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprenait lentement. Il retint à grand peine un éclat de rire.

- Evans, je ne sais d'où tu sors ça mais c'est vraiment une énorme connerie. Remus et moi n'avons aucun rendez-vous galant ce soir.

- Sirius, je comprends que tu veuilles te protéger mais…

- Lily, s'il te plaît, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, l'interrompit durement Black, la voix tranchante et le visage fermé. Remus a un problème et c'est à moi de l'aider ce soir. C'est tout.

- Quel genre de problème ? s'affola immédiatement la rouquine.

Sirius esquissa un sourire et, redevenant lui-même, lui décocha un clin d'œil.

- Oh, rien, de bien méchant, dit-il en balayant l'air d'un revers de la main. Un petit souci de pilosité exacerbée, je dirais.

Il éclata de son rire si semblable à un aboiement puis se pencha vers elle, le regard incroyablement sérieux. Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèves.

- Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit Evans, est-ce que c'est clair ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'un ton bas et menaçant.

Puis il se détourna, et lui adressa un vague salut en disparaissant derrière le tableau de la grosse dame. Malgré elle, Lily Evans ne put retenir le frisson qui lui caressait l'échine.

**X**

* * *

_Poooor Lily. Elle qui croyait dur comme fer à sa version. Je me dis que d'une certaine façon, c'est cet aveu de Sirius qui l'a mise sur la piste pour comprendre que Remus était un Loup-garou, et qu'elle n'en a jamais parlé parce que, en fait, Sirius est un peu flippant, non ?_

_Moi, j'ai toujours imaginé Sirius jeune comme ça : joyeux, élégant, adulé, mais terriblement versatile, et parfois très ombrageux. C'est un Black, et je pense que ça devait pas rigoler tous les jours pour lui, Square Grimmaurd, alors il a développé un putain de sale caractère !_

_Une review, et les Maraudeurs vous emmènent en promenade !_

_Amy._


	9. Pour le goûter

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ EEEEt Gis' fait encore des siennes avec ce drabble. J'ai envie de vous dire que comme d'hab il vous vient direct d'un cours d'anglais, et il est franchement odieux PARCE QUE JE DETESTE GINNY. D'ailleurs, je crois que ça se voit. Un peu._

_**Pairing :**__ Harry P. et Ginny W. (et un four !)_

_**Thème :**__ Cookies. Un jour, Gis' aura ma peau._

_**Rated :**__ T ! Pour être sûre. Eh ouais mes chouquettes, je tape pas que dans le M. (vous inquiétez pas je remédie à ça très vite !)_

* * *

**.**

**POUR LE GOÛTER**

**.**

- Gin', c'est quoi cette odeur étrange ?

Le regard que sa femme lui lança fit se recroqueviller Harry Potter dans son fauteuil en chintz noir.

- Ce sont des cookies. Que j'ai préparé moi-même pour le goûter. On reçoit Ron et Mione aujourd'hui, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Harry glissa un regard vers la cuisine d'où provenant un bien étrange parfum, à mi-chemin entre le caramel brûlé et les déjections de crapauds que Snape prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire trier lors de ses retenues à Poudlard.

- Gin', tu sais, Jinky aurait pû…

- Je tenais à le faire moi-même, le coupa Ginny. Tu as quelque chose à y redire ?

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde. Préférait-il mourir étouffé par un cookie ou étranglé par sa propre femme ?

- Ginny, ma chérie… Ça se saurait si tu avais hérité des talents de cuisinière de ta mère, c'est même pour ça qu'on avait engagé Jinky et…

La voix de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ginny s'était levée du canapé et le dévisageait d'un air furieux, le visage rouge et gonflé.

- Chérie, respire sinon…

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu te prends pour un héros que tu peux tout te permettre !

« et c'est reparti », songea douloureusement Harry.

- Je cuisine si je veux ! vociférait la petite rouquine, et de toute façon, tu ne m'as jamais soutenue et ça se trouve, ils seront très bons et…

Le four, dans la cuisine sonna, coupant court à la diatribe de Ginny, au grand soulagement de son mari. Après un dernier regard assassin, elle se rua vers ses pâtisseries.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry entendit un grand bruit dans la cuisine, et il se précipita dans la pièce pour y trouver Ginny, allongée sur le sol, un demi cookie à la main. Elle le regarda, une grande douleur dansant dans ses iris, et lui sourit.

- Tu avais raison… Ils sont… vraiment… dégueulasses.

Et sa tête retomba doucement sur le sol.

* * *

_Morte, pas morte ?_

_Si vous aimez Ginny, et que pour vous elle est juste évanouie : tapez 1._

_Si vous détestez Ginny, et que pour vous elle est morte empoisonnée par sa propre cuisine, tapez 2 !_

_Yeah yeah._

_Parce qu'il fallait que j'évacue toute cette frustration, hein ? _

_Amy._

_**PS : sinon mes cocottes, j'ai désormais une page Facebook « Amy » pour suivre toute mon actualité, et y'a un sondage tout chaud qui vous attend en haut de mon profil.**_

_**Sans parler de l'interview de Giselle Levy, évidemment. A double sens, l'interview.**_


	10. Du bout des doigts au bord du coeur

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Celui-ci est un texte cadeau à Fluwoh, mon amie de toujours et ma première fan.  
_

_Je ne savais pas où le mettre, alors je vous l'offre ce soir... Il est très différent des autres. Plus long également... Ce n'était pas un défi.  
_

_Sinon, j'ai vachement écrit aujourd'hui, donc pleiiiin de drabbles à prévoir la semaine prochaine !  
_

_**Pairing :**__ Harry P. et Draco M._

_**Rated :**__ T . Je crois.  
_

* * *

**.**

**DU BOUT DES DOIGTS AU BORD DU COEUR  
**

**.**

Leur premier baiser nous rappela d'une manière cruelle le nôtre, celui que nous avions raté. T'en souviens-tu, Malefoy, de la brûlure amère de tes lèvre sur les miennes, de l'écume bouillonnante qui a rongé nos veines ?

Te souviens-tu, Malefoy, de cette sixième année où nous nous sommes perdus à tout jamais ? Te retournes-tu parfois sur l'immense gâchis que nous avons laissé derrière nous, là-bas entre les murs de pierre et les draperies de velours ?

Ils sont là nos fils, rayonnant de bonheur du haut de leur quinze ans, et ils s'aiment comme nous ne sommes jamais parvenus à nous aimer. Ils s'embrassent sur le quai de cette gare, pour la dernière fois de l'année, et ils s'en foutent, eux, des gens qui regardent et des qu'en-dira-t-on qui suivront.

Et nous, nous sommes là, les bras ballants et l'air prodigieusement con, avec nos rides au coin des yeux et nos regrets écrasés dans un coin du cerveau. Ils s'en fichent de nous, tu vois. Qu'on soit présent, qu'on assiste à tout ça, ils se moquent des querelles éculées et du poids du passé. Ils ont quinze ans et ils veulent vivre, en vol plané sans parachute, ivres morts d'amour et d'insolence, pendant que nous on se dessèche, disloqués au sol depuis trop longtemps, la gorge sèche et avide de passion.

Je te regarde et je sais que tu les vois toi aussi, depuis l'autre côté du quai. Mon regard accroche ta silhouette déjà usée par le poids du temps et sous tes cheveux blonds, je vois tes yeux trop gris, rongés par des ombres qui me hurlent que tu penses à la même chose que moi.

Il n'y a plus de mots, Draco, à mettre sur l'incroyable gâchis qu'on a fait de nous deux à trop vouloir se haïr, à se repousser pour ne pas subir. On s'est bousillé à ne savoir qu'en faire, à s'aimer trop et trop fort au détour d'un couloir à se frapper, à se faire mal à nous-même, du bout des doigts au bord du cœur.

On s'est saigné à blanc, brûlé à vif. On n'aurait jamais pu, je sais que tu as pensé la même chose à l'époque où tout a commencé, quand tout était si difficile, si noir, qu'on ne parvenait plus à faire un pas sans s'embourber, sans s'écrouler. Et lorsque tout a changé, après, lorsqu'il est mort et moi un peu aussi avec lui, on a cru qu'il serait trop tard et qu'on ne nous laisserait pas le choix. Je suis parti, tu t'es enfui, on nous a collé la femme parfaite entre les bras et on a su intuitivement que c'était le mieux à faire, pour nous et pour tous les autres. On a tout bien exécuté selon leurs vœux, à la perfection, avec minutie et application, pour qu'ils soient tous heureux et soulagés, et qu'on range tout le reste dans de grandes boites étiquetées en noir dans l'armoire des souvenirs.

De toi et moi, il ne reste que les bribes évaporées de ces nuits à se faire hurler dans les salles désertes, des échos de jouissance sur des bureaux poussiéreux, et autant de baisers que de cicatrices aux cœurs qu'on s'est mutuellement broyés.

Tu les vois nos fils, Draco ? Eux qui sont passés à côté des rivalités idiotes et de l'honneur cuirassé, des idéologies erronées, eux qui n'ont rien connu des atrocités qui ont ruiné notre adolescence et nos amours. On leur a laissé le choix à eux, et regarde ce qu'ils en ont fait. Un truc beau qui a l'air vrai, dans l'air brûlant de cet été, si réel que je me sens comme une envie de pleurer.

Parce qu'à cet instant, Dray, j'aimerais que ce soit toi et moi au même âge qui nous embrassons à en crever, et qu'on puisse cette fois essayer de ne pas tout faire foirer.

* * *

_._

_C'est le moment où on sort toutes nos Kleenex, on se tombe dans les bras et on se fait des câlins. Voilà._

_Moi aussi je vous aime._

_RDV sur mon profil, un sondage tout chaud vous y attend, sans oublier l'interview de votre auteur préférée par Giselle !_

_Amy._


	11. Jardin d'Eden

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Parce que vous êtes de lectrices formidables et d'abominables lanceuses de défis, voici le défi de Missy Hermione Malefoy ! A vous de juger si je l'ai bien respecté._

_**RAR :**__ Merci à Artemis Snape pour toutes ses reviews ! Mille merci mademoiselle ! Ton défi est bien inscrit sur ma liste mais j'en ai un certain nombre à honorer avant !_

_**Pairing :**__ Pomona Chourave et Argus Rusard._

_**Thème :**__ Les frères Weasley_

_**Mots à placer :** Patate, grenouille, spaghetti, Schtroumf. Et une citation de Dumby._

_**Rated :**__ Allez sérieux… K+ pour pseudo-allusions et pour le pairing !_

* * *

**.**

**JARDIN D'EDEN**

**.**

- Vous avez vraiment un très beau potager, Pomona.

- Oh voyons, Argus, ce ne sont que quelques patates…

- Vous plaisantez, votre jardin est un chef d'œuvre. Grâce à vous, le parc de Poudlard est le plus beau de la région.

Le professeur Choruave, accrochée au bras du concierge, rougit furieusement. Elle balaya les compliments d'un revers de main agité.

- Oh mais vous savez, l'étang privé du directeur est infesté de grenouilles venimeuses depuis la dernière phrase des frères Weasley. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser et elles prolifèrent à une vitesse incroyable !

Le visage d'Argus Rusard se ferma et il fronça les sourcils.

- Ces maudits Weasley, grinça-t-il. Ils me défient sans cesse, c'est à en devenir fou ! Je suis sûr qu'ils le font exprès !

- Ils sont encore jeunes, ils vont sûrement se calmer dans les années qui viennent…

- Ça, j'en doute, leur frère Bill nous en faisait déjà voir de toutes les couleurs à son époque ! Les pendre au plafond par les chevilles, tiens, ça, ça les calmerait un bon coup croyez-moi !

- Oh voyons Argus n'exagérons rien ! pouffa madame Chourave. Comme me l'a dit fort justement Dumbledore l'autre jour : « il est probablement plus aisé d'attraper un Schtroumf dans son milieu naturel que de changer la nature intrinsèque des gens ». Ils peuvent se montrer extrêmement brillants quand il s'en donnent la peine…

- Un Schtroumf ?

Les joues de Pomona se colorèrent encore davantage.

- C'est, euh, une créature imaginaire moldue qui vit dans la forêt… Le directeur les trouve très amusant.

Elle se tut en entendant le renâclement dédaigneux de son compagnon. Il rejetait en bloc la culture moldu, sûrement parce qu'il était lui-même un Cracmol et craignait plus que tout de ne plus trouver sa place au sein de la communauté qui l'avait vu naître. Il ne voulait se sentir aucun lien avec ces êtres aussi dépourvus de magie que lui. Le professeur de botanique esquissa un sourire.

Elle aimait beaucoup Rusard qui cachait une grande sensibilité sous ses manières bourrues. Elle était seule depuis si longtemps. Elle coula un regard discret dans sa direction. Il portait une élégante veste de costume en velours côtelé beige. Elle le trouvait encore très séduisant malgré sa calvitie naissante.

- Argus, susurra-t-elle doucement, vous viendrez bien manger dans mes appartements ce soir ? Je fais très bien les spaghettis à la carbonara…

* * *

_Ils sont pas mignons alors ? _

_Je m'y serais presque attachée._

_Bon, pas de commentaire sur les goûts esthétiques de Chourave xD_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Le prochain drabble est pour demain promis juré, et ce sera le défi de A-Translator ! (surprise sur le pairing mais vous allez mourir de rire !)_

_Amy._


	12. Shopping

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Merci à vous toutes pour vos défis ! J'ai de quoi m'alimenter pour un moment encore ! Du pire au meilleur, vous allez avoir des surprises._

_Ce thème là m'a été donné par A-Tranlastor, qui est une traductrice géniale que je vous conseille vivement. A', j'espère qu'il te plaira !_

_Merci à toutes pour vos multiples reviews d'hier au fait ! Je vous aime !_

_**Pairing :**__ Harry P. et Lavande B._

_**Thème :**__ Crocodile_

_A placer : « J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait plus d'encre dans la photocopieuse. »_

_**Rated :**__ Résolument K. Vous me faites vraiment écrire n'importe quoi._

* * *

**.**

**SHOPPING**

**.**

- Harry, Harry, hurla Lavande en bondissant dans son bureau, regarde ce que j'ai découvert !

Harry leva les yeux de son parchemin et haussa un sourcil. Elle tenait entre ses mains un catalogue moldu qu'elle lui fourra sous le nez.

- Ceci, proclama-t-elle avec déférence, s'appelle un ordinateur. Les Moldus s'en servent pour communiquer.

- Lavande, ma chérie, je sais tout ça. J'ai été élevé par des Moldus…

Mais Lavande balaya sa remarque d'un mouvement de bras.

- Dessus, on peut avoir Internet ! Et tu sais ce qu'on peut faire avec Internet ?

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre avant d'enchaîner :

- Acheter des vêtements !

Il sentit venir la catastrophe avant même qu'elle ne s'installe sur ses genoux en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Ryry-chéri. J'en veux un.

Et comme ce que femme veut, femme l'obtient, un ordinateur débarqua dans le salon des Potter. Il ne mit que quelques jours à comprendre son erreur , lorsque Lavande lui ordonna de la rejoindre à grand renfort de cris stridents.

- Harry, mon cœur, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi !

Il s'approcha de l'écran et écarquilla les yeux.

- Il est beau, hein ? Je te vois troooop là-dedans !

Sur la fenêtre internet s'étalait la photo d'un pantalon en cuir de crocodile brun, truc de rocker sur le retour aux goûts vraiment douteux. Il envisageait sérieusement de mourir avant de se voir contraint d'enfiler cette horreur. Ou à s'exiler. Loin.

Genre au Groenland. C'était joli le Groenland. Il n'y avait pas de crocodile, au Groenland…

- Ils disent qu'il faut imprimer le bon de commande et le leur retourne par courrier…

La voix de Lavande le tira de ses fantasmes. Il jeta un regard affolé vers leur imprimante multifonctions et implora tous les dieux de sa connaissance – autant dire pas beaucoup – de lui venir en aide. Il aurait même préféré les pulls tricotés par Hermione à ce… truc en croco.

- Oh non ! s'écria soudain Lavande. Ça ne marche pas !

Aussi surpris que soulagé, Harry fit semblant de s'intéresser au problème avant de se tourner vers elle. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et tenta de l'éloignement de cet objet maléfique qui voulait recouvrir son délicat postérieur de cuir de reptile mort. Il lui embrassa doucement le front puis lâcha, sur un ton dramatique qu'on sentait étudiée depuis des années.

- Hélas, je crains qu'il n'y ait plus d'encre dans la photocopieuse.

* * *

.

_J'avoue, j'ai ri comme une baleine en l'écrivant celui-là. J'en pouvais plus XD_

_Avec Avengers en fond sonore co-regardé avec Giselle Levy. LOKI VAINCRA._

_Hrrrm, bref, sinon, vous avez aimé ? (Si vous l'avez vu, vous pensez quoi d'Avengers ? si votre avis est négatif et/ou pro-Thor ne répondez pas ! Je plaisante hein ?)_

_**Une review, et on m'offre une place à l'asile ! (j'exige Tom Hiddleston en infirmier !)**_

_Amy._


	13. Porcelaine

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Parce que celui là, je le dédie à ma fantastique et merveilleuse Sky Fenty !_

_Parce que je n'avais pas de thème et n'en ait pas voulu et que j'ai voulu tenter quelque chose de différent que je ne maîtrise pas du tout. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_**Pairing :**__ Blaise Z. et Pansy P._

_**Rated :**__ Alors là, si vous osez me dire qu'on est au-dessus du K, je manger mes piercings._

* * *

**.**

**PORCELAINE**

**.**

* * *

- Dracoooo ! Blaise il a cassé ma poupée !

- Dracoooo ! Pansy elle dit n'importe quoi ! J'ai juste fait disparaître !

- Je m'en fiche, laissez-moi lire. Allez vous plaindre à vos parents.

Boudeurs, Pansy et Blaise s'éloignèrent en se chamaillant, Pansy frappant de ses petits poings l'épaule de Blaise qui la dépassait déjà d'une bonne tête.

- Je te déteste ! C'était ma poupée préférée ! Je te déteste, t'es trop nul !

- Mais j'ai même pas fait exprès !

- T'as cassé ma poupée !

- Elle est pas cassée !

- PAPAAAA IL A CASSÉ MA POUPÉE !

- C'est pas ma faute !

- Ah ? demande Mr Parkinson en se tournant vers Blaise. Et qu'as-tu fait exactement mon petit ?

Blaise baissa les yeux.

- Je voulais juste que Pansy s'occupe de moi… Y'en avait que pour sa poupée… Et pouf elle a disparu ! Mais j'ai pas fait exprès j'le jure !

- Ce n'est rien Blaise. Je pense, Pansy, qu'elle a juste disparu pour quelques heures. Sois patiente, elle va réapparaître.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis même certain. Allez, retournez jouer maintenant.

Et il poussa les deux enfants dehors, avant de se retourner vers ses invités, Lady Zabini et les époux Malefoy.

- T'as intérêt à c'que je retrouve ma poupée ! menaça la petit Pansy.

- Regarde, elle est là ! Elle a réapparu !

- Ma poupée ! T'es vraiment trop nul Blaise. J'te parle plus, na.

- Mais arrête, j'avais même pas fait exprès j'te dis !

- J'arrête si tu me fais un bisou !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Blaise lui embrassa la joue.

- De toute façon, t'es mon amoureuse. Tu peux pas bouder.

- J'suis ton amoureuse si je veux.

- Naaaan, de toute façon c'est pour la vie que tu dois être mon amoureuse. C'est ma maman qui me l'a dit.

Pour toute réponse, Pansy lui tira la langue.

* * *

.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est super compréhensible mais j'ai voulu jouer ici sur la notion de mariage arrangé, dès l'enfance, et tout…_

_Bref. _

_Blaise et Pansy quoi =) C'était chou ou foireux ? J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les personnages enfantins, un vrai désastre u_u._

_Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_(J'ai vu Twilight 5. Et vous ?)_

_Amy._


	14. Le fantôme du second fils

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Okay on dédie celui là à Clina9, parce que Clina elle me commente partout __ J'espère qu'il te plaira même s'il ne correspond peut-être pas à ce que tu espérais._

_Merci à Light Hane d'avoir posté la centième review ! Ces drabbles ont plus de succès que prévu !_

_**Pairing :**__ Georges Weasley et Angelina Johnson._

_**Rated :**__ T, parce que quand même, cette fois, ça respire pas la gaieté._

* * *

_**RAR à Laeticia :**__ Je ne le fais pas d'habitude mais comme tu m'as posé des questions pertinentes, voilà les réponses : _

_1/ Pourquoi pas un Hermione/Blaise, après tout j'aime bien ce couple ^^ Je l'inscrit sur ma liste !_

_2/ Ce que je pense de Pansy : eh bien pour être honnête, en fait, moi, je suis une sale Gryffondor de base et les Serpentars, je les ai jamais trop portés dans mon cœur. Donc Pansy, moi, je la vois comme le petit bouledogue fouineur et infect décrit dans les livres de JKR. Mais dans les fanfics, on peut en faire un peu ce qu'on veut, alors j'aime bien la tourner en grosse bitch avec une répartie ultra-cinglante et des instincts un peu dominateur !_

_3/ Le livre dont je parle dans mon profil : ahahah. Comme ça peut en intéresser quelques uns, c'est une fanfic que j'ai commencé à écrire quand j'avais 14 ans. Le titre c'est « Und Regen fällt », ce qui signifie « Et la pluie tombe » en allemand, et globalement, c'était une histoire très sombre mais porteuse d'espoir axée sur le développement psychologique des personnages, et les diverses interactions humaines qui pouvaient se créer. Ne vous enflammez pas, elle n'existe plus que sur mon disque dur, n'essayez pas de la trouver sur le net. Avec le temps, c'est devenu un véritable projet de roman, extrêmement construit, mais je ne considère pas mon style d'écriture suffisamment mature pour en attaquer la rédaction. Si vous voulez plus d'infos, du genre un vrai résumé, et tout, envoyez moi un MP !_

* * *

**.**

**LE FANTÔME DU SECOND FILS**

**.**

* * *

Ça aurait pu être un beau mariage, celui de Georges et Angelina. Sur les photos, ils auraient pu être heureux, et souriants, si seulement la vie avait continué comme au jour de leur rencontre.

Ca aurait pu être un beau mariage, si la guerre n'avait pas frappé entre temps, et lorsqu'Angelina entre sous le chapiteau, le jour de sa noce, elle faillit se mettre à pleurer face à tous ces fantômes qu'elle voyait se glisser entre les sièges des vivants.

Elle manqua trébucher sur l'ourlet de sa robe, parce que tout au bout de l'allée fleurie, il y avait l'homme qu'elle aimait, et à ses côtés scintillait l'ombre de son exact copie, une oreille en plus, quelques pas en retrait.

Georges, le dernier des jumeaux, essaya de lui sourire, mais son sourire était bancal depuis qu'il avait cessé de rire à la mort de Fred, tombé au champ d'honneur. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment faire, et ses muscles étaient comme endoloris.

Et pourtant, il l'aimait, oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer sa belle poursuiveuse. Elle le voyait dans chacun de ses gestes, lorsque le café chaud l'attendait sur ta table de chevet à son réveil. Elle le sentait dans le regard qu'il posait sur elle quand ils faisaient l'amour, lentement, profondément, et qu'il le lui répétait, parfois pendant des heures, en la serrant dans ses bras avant de s'endormir.

Angelina savait que tout son amour n'apaiserait jamais le vide laissé par la mort de son frère. Fred était partout, dans les phrases en suspens, dans les œillades en arrière, dans les reflets des miroirs. Elle avait cruellement conscience, en cet instant précis, sous le grand chapiteau blanc, qu'elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait, et avec lui, le fantôme de Fred.

**X X X**

Lorsqu'elle annonça à Georges qu'elle attendait un fils, elle comprit que ce qu'elle croyait n'être plus qu'un douloureux souvenir n'avait en fait jamais disparu du quotidien de son mari.

A contrecœur, neuf mois plus tard, elle laissa le fantôme qui hantait Georges reprendre sa place dans sa vie, et elle accepta de donner à son fils le nom d'un mort.

* * *

.

_Okay, c'est pas joyeux. Ouais, là j'avoue tout. J'avais lu un texte comme ça une fois et j'avais trouvé ça très beau, alors voilà. Désolée pour celles qui attendaient un peu de légèreté._

**En parlant de légèreté et tout ça, I have a bad new.**

Enfin, pas si mauvaise que ça, mais je sais que vous allez râler.

Alors voilà, je vais ralentir la publication de ces drabbles. Je sais que vous les aimez et tout, mais très sincèrement, moi, j'aspire à écrire d'autres choses. Pour être tout à fait honnête, le succès de ces petites choses me déprime plus qu'autre chose. Ca me désespère de constater que mes écrits qui ont le plus de succès sont un Dramione torché à 2h du matin sur un coup de tête, et des morceaux de rien du tout griffonnés à l'arrière de mes fiches d'anglais.

J'ai l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose et c'est presqu'angoissant au final. J'ai l'impression que si je publie moins, ou moins vite, si je sors du style qui a fait ma « renommée » si j'ose dire, vous allez toutes vous barrez, et ça me fait tellement flipper, alors qu'à la base, je suis plus axée Angst et Yaoi que Dramione fluffy.

Ca n'a peut-être aucune importance pour la plupart d'entre vous, mais je voulais vous en parler, parce que moi, je me sens vraiment mal à propos de ça.

_Amy._


	15. Thanks for giving

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ On remercie l'espagnol pour ce regain de productivité, et on remercie Giselle de me donner des conneries à écrire ! Elle a un lapin trop cute ! En ce moment, c'est les fêtes d'Hannouka, et on s'échange des cadeaux pour l'occasion ! C'est noel en plus long ! Bref, on rigole bien !  
_

_Merci à toutes vos reviews de soutien sur le drabble d'avant, j'ai un petit message à vous faire passer à la fin !  
_

_**Pairing :**__ Pattenrond et Miss Teigne  
_

_**Rated :**__ K+ parce que, sans rigoler, là, je touche le fond de ma propre connerie.  
_

* * *

**.**

**Thanks for giving  
**

**.**

* * *

- Meoooow, miaule Pattenrond.

- Meow. Meow, meoooow, meow.

- Meeeeooow, meow, insista cependant le chat.

- Mih. Ronronron, céda finalement sa dulcinée.

- Roooronronron, ronron mia.

- Miaaaah !

- Meoow. Meow, miahou ? proposa donc l'orange félidé.

- Miou, approuvra finalement Miss Teigne.

Et ensemble, pattes dessus, pattes dessous, ils s'aventurèrent à pas de loup.. pardon, de chats, vers les cuisines de Poudlard. Cette dinde de Noël serait à eux !

* * *

.

_Okayyy c'était débile, j'assume, et je fuis ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'en ai déjà un autre pour demain, avec Lily en guest ;)_

_Bref, sinon, parlons peu mais parlons bien, parlons fictions à venir et en cours. J'aurais voulu vous poster pour Noël le prologue d'un Dramione que je voudrais écrire (tout arrive n'est-ce pas ?) mais j'ai décidé pour le moment de le laisser à l'état de projet. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me concentre en ce moment sur le fandom Avengers. La communauté qui me suit là-bas est très importante, et au moins, je m'y sens reconnue pour ce que je fais du plus profond de mon âme, et non pour des bêtises. Je suis dans le top 5 des fics les plus lues du fandom Avengers, et pour moi, c'est réellement important.  
_

_Ensuite, j'ai un grand nombre de projet de fanfictions, dont beaucoup sur Avengers, sans oublier mes partiels qui arrivent, donc je ne veux pas me lancer dans de gros projets. Voilà donc comment mes écrits vont s'organiser :  
_

_Je continue mes deux fanfics Avengers en cours. La seconde étant courte, elle sera terminée dans l'idéal autour de février, où je lancerais une seconde fanfiction longue, en parallèle avec la première qui ne sera toujours pas terminée. Entre temps je vais alimenter le fandom Avengers de trois OS, disséminés entre mi-décembre et fin janvier.  
_

_Du coup, le fandom HP va passer un peu à la trappe. Néanmoins (et bouche en plus... non j'ai pas honte), je vais poursuivre ces quelques petits drabbles au meilleur rythme possible, sans oublier mes Fins Alternatives de Fifty Shades of Grey. De plus, car je ne vous abandonne pas, je compte m'attaquer à cet énorme chantier que sera mon Dramione pour cet été, quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire beaucoup, et bien. MAIS, d'ici là, j'aurais lancé une nouvelle fiction longue (probablement 20 chapitres), qui sera un Drarry, dont le scénario est déjà écrit !  
_

_Voilà, alors, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! (le même message va être collé sur mon profil et mes publications à venir !)  
_

_Amy._

_**Sinon, retrouvez moi toujours sur la page Facebook Amy W Key (lien dans mon profil !). En cadeau de Noël, je pourrais bien vous poster ma désormais célèbre danse des orteils en vidéo...**  
_


	16. Decades

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Après d'abominables fêtes de Noel, un Réveillon de pure folie et des partiels beaucoup moins rigolos, je suis enfin de retour. Ce semestre s'annonce extrêmement productif en termes d'ennui, donc, d'écrits ! Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous livre ici le second Dramione de ma "carrière" qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment mais ne méritait pas un OS entier !_

_Désolée pour ma longue absence, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours ces bribes d'écrits ! _

_**Pairing :**__ Draco M. et Hermione H._

_**Rated :**__ T, histoire de._

* * *

**.**

**DECADES**

**.**

* * *

- Va au diable Malefoy ! Je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas déjà mort tellement tu es insupportable !

- Crois-moi Granger, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

La fureur d'Hermione retomba aussitôt tandis que Draco tournait les talons et sortait dans le couloir, abandonnant sur un coin de son bureau le dossier qu'il était venu lui apporter. Elle resta de longues minutes à fixer la porte, ressassant en boucle les derniers mots qu'avait lâché son désormais collègue de travail, y cherchant autre chose que l'affreuse, l'abominable vérité qu'elle avait cru y discerner. Mais rien d'autre ne venait : Draco Malefoy était malheureux, vraiment malheureux, du genre à tomber au fond d'un gouffre et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Et bien qu'elle l'ait détesté à la seconde même où il lui était apparu pour la première fois, Hermione n'était pas de celles capables de rester de marbre face à une telle détresse.

* * *

- Tu vas aider Malefoy ? articula difficilement Ron en avalant une bouchée de son beefsteak. Mais pourquoi ?

- Il m'a fait de la peine, tout à l'heure, dans mon bureau.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Hermione, Malefoy n'est pas exactement un petit chiot en détresse. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a quelques années à peine, son rêve le plus cher était de nous voir morts, tous les trois, et toi sûrement encore plus que nous ?

La jeune femme se laissa retomber en arrière sur sa chaise, croisant résolument les bras.

- Harry aussi lui est venu en aide.

- Tu ne peux pas comparer !

- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Il a changé vous savez. Il fait des efforts maintenant, il frappe avant d'entrer et il me salue dans les couloirs...

Harry retint un ricanement moqueur.

- Bravo Malefoy, quelle amélioration, en effet. _Il frappe avant d'entrer._ Quel bel acte de rédemption.

Hermione se renferma dans un silence boudeur.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez. Je ne le laisserais pas s'autodétruire. Justement parce qu'on lui a sauvé la peau une fois, il est hors de question qu'il la laisse pourrir !

* * *

- Tu veux m'aider, Granger ? M'aider à quoi ? Ranger mon bureau ? railla sarcastiquement Draco en désignant d'un large mouvement du bras son bureau impeccable.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui, l'air dangereux. Malefoy esquissa une grimace peu rassurée.

- J'ai réfléchi, Malefoy, à ce que tu m'as dit hier. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse t'autodétruire.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas le malin ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, je te reprends en main !

- Mais enfin…

- Pas de « mais » Malefoy ! Je vais te redonner l'envie de vivre !

Totalement désarçonné, Draco regarda le sourire décidé et lumineux de son ancienne ennemie, aussi butée qu'un mur en plâtre, et dans un soupir résigné, il se laissa convaincre.

* * *

Alors Hermione se lança à cœur perdu dans la mission qu'elle s'était confiée à elle-même. Et Draco fut bien obligé d'admettre que jamais personne dans sa courte vie ne s'était acharné à ce point à le faire sourire, à lui redonner l'envie de vivre, à essayer de le rendre heureux. Plus simplement, personne ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé de lui. Sa mère restait rigide dans les convenances, aimante mais distante envers lui, et on ne pouvait pas considérer Lucius comme un père très présent, en dépit de ses nombreux cadeaux et des faveurs qu'il accordait à son fils. Ce que le petit Draco avait eu de plus proche d'une nounou fut une vieille elfe de maison appelée Denby, mais le respect que celle-ci devait à son maître représentait un frein à toute tentative d'affection.

C'est pourquoi, au cours des semaines suivantes, Draco se prêta volontiers au jeu. Hermione s'acharnait vraiment pour lui rendre le sourire. Ils passèrent, ensemble, des week-ends entiers dans les plus belles régions du monde, des grandes capitales européennes jusqu'au désert du Sahara, des plaines verdoyantes de Mongolie jusqu'au sommet enneigé des Andes, des marchés aux épices de Bombay aux métropoles illuminées du Japon.

Ils testèrent mille et une recettes, venues des quatre coins du monde, dans les meilleurs restaurants de la planète. Elle le traîna au théâtre, à l'opéra, et lui fit découvrir le cinéma. Curieusement, il adora particulièrement les films d'action américains. Il était fasciné par leurs armes, leurs cascades et cette curieuse manie de toujours tout faire exploser.

Ils atterrirent dans des concerts, de tous les styles, du monde sorcier ou moldu. Si Draco restait fidèle à ses goûts aristocratiques et préférait les musiques plutôt calmes, comme le classique, l'opéra ou le jazz, il s'avéra un très grand amateur de rock acidulé et énergique.

S'il n'y avait rien à lui faire découvrir du côté des champagnes et des boissons de luxe, en revanche, les cocktails les plus populaires du monde Moldu lui firent découvrir un tout nouvel horizon empli d'alcools et de cuites mémorables. Les bars et les boites de nuit devinrent rapidement un rendez-vous récurrent dans leurs excursions, et curieusement, ces moments étaient parmi les plus agréables qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Bien sûr, on n'effaçait pas des années d'antagonisme en quelques visites de musées, toutefois, quelques pintes d'une bonne bière allemande, elles, avaient le pouvoir de délier les langues, de favoriser les connexions, de dépasser les barrières qu'on avait bâties depuis trop longtemps. Et chacun découvrait peu à peu en l'autre un ami drôle, fidèle, et cultivé, le genre de personne que chacun d'eux aspirait à rencontrer, et à fréquenter. Contre toute attente, ils se découvrirent de nombreux goûts en commun, comme une aversion prononcée pour le rhum, trop vulgaire, ou une passion pour la littérature du dix-neuvième siècle. En boîte, ils ne dansaient qu'ensemble, et bientôt, ils passaient tellement de nuits à discuter jusqu'au petit matin qu'ils finirent par partager la même chambre dans les hôtels.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux anciens ennemis se rapprochaient de plus en plus, au fil des découvertes, des éclats de rire, de ces morceaux de vie qui redonnaient à Draco l'envie d'aller de l'avant. Depuis la fin de la guerre et l'emprisonnement de son père, sa mère se laissait mourir, et lui-même avait tout perdu, sa fortune et son statut. Pourtant, là, en compagnie d'Hermione, il ne se sentait plus aussi vide. Plus aussi seul. Plus aussi inutile et perdu. Il trouvait énormément de réconfort dans ces escapades intrépides où elle l'embarquait sans cesse. Il s'était surpris de nombreuses fois à attendre impatiemment ces week-ends, et à les souhaiter plus vite.

Il était lui-même sidéré par l'enthousiasme qu'il montrait lorsqu'il se trouvait avec elle. Le sourire d'Hermione était devenu comme un soleil dans sa vie morne et monotone. Elle débarquait le vendredi soir, un petit sac de voyage en perle à la main, lui dégainait l'un de ses sourires désarmants, et l'embarquait finalement vers une nouvelle destination, une nouvelle aventure.

La jeune femme n'avait pas changé. Il s'en rendit compte après quelques mois de cette folle aventure qu'ils vivaient. Elle avait toujours les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés, indomptables, qui auréolait son visage d'une douce lumière caramel, les mêmes yeux noisettes aux éclats d'or et cet air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui lui allait finalement si bien. Elle portait toujours des fringues confortables et pratiques, des gilets de laine et des jeans foncés, des bottines en cuir et des robes de sorcier taillée pour le confort. Elle n'était jamais tape à l'œil et jamais indiscrète, elle souriait à tout le monde et restait polie et courtoise envers le personnel des établissements où ils s'arrêtaient.

Et un jour, Draco eut envie de lui rendre la pareille. De l'aider à s'envoler comme lui-même était parvenu à le faire grâce à elle. Alors, il changea son argent sorcier en argent moldu et la traîna dans les boutiques. Il la convainquit de prendre confiance en elle, et elle riait de gêne quand il lui disait qu'elle serait magnifique dans telle ou telle robe. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Lui non plus.

Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire, en ce jour d'avril, au milieu des plus belles boutiques des Champs Élysées de Paris ? À quoi rimaient ces sourires en coin, ces pommettes trop rouges et ces contacts, ces effleurements, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retenir, l'un vers l'autre ?

Quand Hermione sortit de la première cabine, dans une petite robe noire très chic et des escarpins à talons, Draco manqua s'étouffer. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'honorable bureaucrate dont elle renvoyait l'image en permanence. Envolée, la bonne samaritaine discrète. C'était une femme, une femme ravissante, qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et à ce moment-là, Draco comprit. Il comprit le sens de cette alchimie, de cette mascarade, il comprit ce qu'il était en train de foutre. Et se jura à lui-même que jamais, jamais, Hermione ne serait au courant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas détruire ce merveilleux équilibre qu'ils étaient parvenus à bâtir.

Il convainquit Hermione d'acheter tout ce qui lui plaisait et qu'il trouvait sublime sur elle. Il l'obligea à s'arrêter chez le coiffeur, prétextant que lui-même avait besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement de coupe, mais secrètement, il voulait seulement voir à quoi elle ressemblerait si elle prenait enfin soin d'elle au lieu de toujours s'occuper des autres. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

Avec un sourire timide, il la complimenta, et elle rougit. Et peut-être qu'à cet instant, Draco aurait pu faire le premier pas, peut-être qu'il aurait pu dire les choses au lieu de lui proposer un café. Mais il ne leva pas même le doigt vers elle, affichant pour elle la même amitié sincère que celle qui s'était tissé entre eux ces derniers temps.

Et Hermione ne vit rien.

* * *

Cependant, bientôt, elle décela le changement.

Draco n'était plus aussi enthousiaste. Il se perdait souvent en rêveries éveillées, le regard vague. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient autour d'un verre, elle secouait souvent, au cours de la conversation, sa main devant ses yeux pour le tirer de son égarement.

Le soir, à l'hôtel, il ne parlait plus avec elle jusqu'au petit matin et dormait dans un lit séparé.

Il lui disait toujours qu'elle était ravissante, son sourire avait toujours la même chaleur, mais Hermione distinguait cette petite étincelle de tristesse en arrière de son masque de gentleman. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle ne comprenait pas. Alors elle redoubla d'efforts, et cela ne fit qu'empirer le désespoir visible de Malefoy. Elle était totalement désemparée. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'être parvenue à changer le jeune homme, à lui rendre son envie de vivre. À quel moment avait-elle merdé ?

- Malefoy, vint-elle lui dire un jour dans son bureau, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

- De quoi tu parles, Hermione, répondit-il distraitement sans interrompre la lecture du rapport qu'il étudiait.

- De toi.

Il leva les yeux, surpris.

- On dirait… que tu as de nouveau lâché prise. Que tu ne veux plus te battre.

- Et si c'était vrai ? murmura doucement le blond en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas… Je croyais que…

Draco eut un sourire triste.

- Tu as été parfaite, vraiment, Hermione… Mais il va me falloir plus que ça pour recommencer comme avant.

Elle le dévisagea, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Doucement, il se leva, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, comme si elle attendait qu'il l'embrasse, mais il lui tendit simplement un mouchoir avec un sourire triste, avant de regagner son bureau.

Et soudain, Hermione comprit.

Elle sortit brusquement du bureau de son collègue et se réfugia, perdue, dans le sien.

Si elle avait laissé ses amis en dehors de cette aventure avec Malefoy, elle avait désormais besoin de leurs conseils.

* * *

Lorsque Draco franchit le seuil de la porte d'Hermione, il resta figé quelques secondes. Des bougies éclairaient le chemin, et son amie l'attendait, moulée dans cette petite robe noire qu'il lui avait acheté, et qu'il l'avait déjà fait chavirer des semaines auparavant. Elle était toujours aussi bouleversante, dans ce satin noir drapé autour d'elle. Il en eut le souffle coupé mais força un sourire à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

D'un signe de tête timide, elle l'invita à entrer. Un chignon désordonné retenait ses cheveux, et quelques boucles lâches s'évadaient autour de son visage. Se souvenant soudain qu'il avait un corps, Draco s'avança, et lui tendit d'un geste brusque la bouteille de vin blanc qu'il avait amenée. Elle s'en saisit, et disparut dans la cuisine pour la mettre au frais alors que son invité se débarrassait de son manteau.

Lorsqu'elle revint, il se tenait là, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Finalement, il se décida à briser le silence.

- Pourquoi cette invitation soudaine ? murmura gravement Draco en la regardant.

- Je me suis rendue compte que depuis tout ce temps passé ensemble, tu n'étais jamais venu chez moi…

- Ni toi chez moi, fit remarquer le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

- Je sais… J'ai voulu remédie à ça.

Mais son sourire, sur son visage de poupée, sonnait faux.

- C'est joli chez toi.

Elle s'empourpra, et il voulut se frapper la tête contre les murs d'être incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit de plus intelligent à dire qu'un banal compliment sur sa décoration intérieure.

Quand l'apéro fut servi, il commença à se détendre. Le regard tendre d'Hermione était posé sur lui, et s'il cherchait encore quoi dire, au moins ses mains étaient-elles occupées à tenir le verre de gin qu'elle lui avait servi. Le silence semblait s'éterniser entre eux, pesant, glacé, tellement inhabituel.

- Hermione… Pourquoi je suis là ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je…

- Non, l'interrompit Draco d'une voix douce. La vraie raison. Donne-moi la vraie raison.

La voix d'Hermione s'érailla doucement tandis que ses yeux rougissaient, menaçant de faire couler son mascara.

- Je… j'avais peur de te perdre.

Il en resta comme deux ronds de flan, totalement éberlué. Il s'était attendu à tout un tas d'excuses bateau, mais sûrement pas à celle-ci. Malgré lui, il sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, comme un cheval fou, soudainement gonflé d'espoir, d'un espoir qui n'était que folie. Il aurait voulu être capable de dire quelque chose mais son cerveau était totalement déconnecté du reste de sa personne. Il ne voyait qu'elle, au milieu de son champ de vision, elle qui éclipsait tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses lèvres bougeaient – ses lèvres à elle, ses lèvres si belles ! – sans qu'il n'entende un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il était obnubilé par cette bouche en mouvement, et soudain, un désir impérieux, incontrôlable, naquit dans son ventre et lui brûla les doigts.

- Draco, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Il rougit immédiatement.

- Je… Je suis désolé… Que disais-tu ?

Mais il n'écoutait déjà plus. Il vit sa main, sa main à elle, s'avancer vers la sienne, et sa peau toucher la sienne. Il crut mourir à ce contact, comme si on avait allumé un feu dans tout son corps et transformé chacun de ses nerfs en torrent de lave. Il avait envie de tellement plus.

Les yeux rivés sur ces doigts fins et délicats, au toucher de soie, il ne la vit pas se lever pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne prit conscience de sa présence qu'au moment où leurs cuisses se frôlèrent. Le contact l'électrisa. Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre, mais déjà la main d'Hermione remontait le long de son bras et Draco ne répondit plus de rien.

Il sentit ses doigts sur son visage, et redressa la tête vers elle. Et il sut, immédiatement, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre si elle ne l'embrassait pas maintenant, s'il ne lui disait pas enfin ce qui le hantait depuis des jours, ces sentiments qui lui broyaient le cœur. Il n'y aurait pour lui plus aucun soleil s'il ne l'avait plus à ses côtés chaque matin de chaque jour qui lui restait à vivre. Il savait exactement à quel moment il avait basculé. Et il savait que plus jamais il n'accorderait de crédit aux assertions stupides des Sang-Purs sur l'infériorité des autres. Parce que cette femme qui lui parlait, à cet instant précis, était la chose la plus parfaite qu'il ait jamais fait partie de sa vie. Irrémédiablement, Draco Malefoy était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Alors, sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres. D'abord surprise, elle fondit contre lui, refermant ses bras autour de sa nuque tandis qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément, désespérément. Lorsqu'il la serra contre lui, il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Tâtonnant lentement, il défit les épingles de son chignon, libérant ses longs cheveux sur ses épaules. Il y glissa les doigts, noya ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure, avant d'y enfouir son visage, respirant son odeur avec délice.

- Oh mon Dieu, Hermione… murmura-t-il dans ses boucles, je t'aime.

Aussitôt, elle se lova contre lui avec plus de force, saisissant son visage pour l'embrasser presque furieusement, et il mit longtemps à se rendre compte que ses joues étaient humides. Brusquement, il la rejeta en arrière.

- Hermione ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle eut un reniflement contrit, et il trembla de peur à ce qu'elle allait dire. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Peut-être qu'il était allé trop vite. Peut-être que…

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me le dises, lâcha enfin la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

Draco ne prit conscience du poids qui s'était abattu sur sa poitrine que lorsque celle-ci se libéra. Il respira à nouveau normalement, et tout autour de lui, c'était comme si le monde reprenait ses couleurs. Soudain, il fut de nouveau dans ses bras et elle dans les siens.

Lorsqu'il la fit basculer sur le canapé, jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi heureux.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Et tadaaaaam !_

_Et oui, un LOOONG dramione pour fêter mon retour. Je l'ai mis dans ce recueil pour vous remercier de votre soutien, et parce que je ne le trouve pas assez abouti pour en faire un véritable OS. Les prochains texte seront de nouveau des ficlets ,mais j'avais envie de vous faire un cadeau. J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_Amy._


	17. L'aide

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Celui-ci m'a été demandé par Hedwige Marley il y a un petit bout de temps, mais bon, ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas posté. So, here we are ! Après mon Dramione trop sucré, voici un drabble totalement débile. _

_**Pairing :**__ Lily Evans, le Choixpeau et des pantoufles. _

_**Rated :**__ K_

* * *

**.**

**« A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent. »**

**.**

* * *

Lily trépignait dans le grand bureau circulaire du directeur. Elle avait froid et personne n'était encore venu s'occuper d'elle depuis le départ du professeur McGonagall avec Dumbledore.

La pierre était glacée sous ses nus. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une paire de chaussettes et de chaussures. Elle avait quitté précipitamment son dortoir, à la poursuite des Maraudeurs, désireuse de savoir ce qu'ils tramaient tous les trois, à sortir la nuit sans autorisation. Mais encore une fois, ils lui avaient échappé, happés par l'obscurité.

Et évidemment, Rusard lui était tombé dessus, la dénichant dans le couloir du deuxième étage alors qu'elle regagnait sagement la tour Gryffondor, en chemise de nuit à fleurs et sans même porter ses pantoufles.

Elle claquait encore des dents en faisant les cent pas lorsque le Choixpeau, sur le sommet d'une armoire, ouvrit grand sa bouche de tissu et lui parla.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir. La pierre serait moins froide si tu ne la touchais pas.

- Je suis trop inquiète pour rester en place.

- Alors tu devrais mettre quelque chose à tes pieds.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- J'en porterais, si j'en avais, figurez-vous.

Le sourire du Choixpeau s'élargit.

- Peut-être que tu ne cherches pas au bon endroit.

Et sur ces paroles, il se tut, et Lily continua à pester pour elle-même.

**X X X**

Le lendemain, toute cette histoire s'était solvée plus ou moins bien – et plutôt moins pour les Maraudeurs et leurs heures de colle flambant neuves – lorsqu'un elfe de maison vint faire le ménage dans le bureau du directeur. C'est alors qu'en soulevant un par un les objets entreposés, il découvrit, juste sous le rebord du vieux Choixpeau, une superbe paire de charentaises fourrées.

* * *

_Moi je l'aime bien, ce petit drabble ! Et vous ?_

_Amy qui vous aime. _


	18. Limos taste like lemon

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario et les mots sont à moi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Giselle et ses défis débiles sont de retour ! Avec les mots Pieds et Paparazzis, je vous au défi de faire quelque chose de mieux xD Le couple, je le trouvais atrocement triste, alors l'OS n'est pas joyeux, mais ça varie aussi, hein ? _

_Sinon, je suis démotivée en ce moment... Faites péter les reviews pour me remonter le moral ! Vous aime !_

_**Pairing :**__ Greyback & Astoria  
_

_**Rated :**__ K+_

* * *

**.**

**« Limos taste like lemon »**

**.**

* * *

- Non, non et non, je ne peux pas porter ça ! hurlait Astoria depuis son dressing personnel.

La voix grave, grondante, de son maître lui répondait depuis la chambre.

- Montre-moi.

- Sûrement pas.

- Montre-moi, ou je te mords.

Tremblante, Astoria sortit de la pièce, légèrement vacillante sur ses talons trop hauts.

- Oh mais moi j'adore, petite étoile, sourit Greyback en dévoilant ses crocs. Tu vas sortir comme ça. Avec moi.

- Mais je…

- Souviens de l'arrangement, petite étoile. Tu es à moi aussi longtemps que j'accepte de laisser vivre ta famille. Plus tu te montreras conciliante et plus…

- Leur survie sera longue, je sais, souffla Astoria en regardant ses chaussures. Je vous suis, ajouta-t-elle, résignée.

**X X X**

Le Londres moldu était bondé ce soir-là, pour une raison encore inconnue. De nombreux paparazzis encombraient le parvis de nombreuses boîtes de nuit branchées. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une énorme limousine noire se gara devant l'une d'elles qu'Astoria comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Elle aperçut d'abord un pied, fin et délicat quoique chaussé des plus hauts talons qu'elle eût jamais vus, avant d'en distinguer la propriétaire. Grande, blonde, un peu comme elle mais les lunettes de soleil en plus, Lady Gaga adressa un signe de la main à la foule et s'avança sur le tapis rouge.

Astoria baissa les yeux sur sa propre robe trop courte, et la main du loup-garou sur sa hanche. Avant, c'était devant elle qu'on déroulait les tapis et qu'on faisait crépiter les flashs. Avant Voldemort, la guerre et la disgrâce.

Le corps de Greyback, à ses côtés, était tout autant sa prison que sa dernière liberté.

Elle regarda la chanteuse disparaître dans la boîte, étouffée dans par les regrets, la honte et la jalousie.

* * *

_Et sinon, une page Facebook vous attend, sous le nom **"La Chambre d'Amy**" ! Vous y trouverez des textes exclusifs, et des tonnes de news sur mes activités littéraires ! Ca déménage en ce moment ! Aimez et partagez svp !_

_Amy._


End file.
